Comme une histoire d'amour
by Lune Sombre
Summary: Une petite song fic sur Maura et Jane


Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, la chanson non plus.

C'est ma première song fic, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.

Les changements de caractères indiquent un changement de personnage.

Je me suis inspirée de la chanson « Comme une histoire d'amour », de Michel Fugain

On a tous eut, où on aura tous ce sentiment un jour ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dis, c'est vrai qu't'es pas si mal que ça,**

Non, je mens, t'es même drôlement belle en fait.

Mais c'est pas seulement ton physique qui te rend belle, c'est tout le reste aussi.

Cette force qui se dégage de toi, alors qu'en même temps, tu es si fragile.

Et ton sourire aussi, lumineux quand tu es heureuse, fière.

Tes yeux, qui expriment tellement de choses quand tu me laisses m'y plonger.

Ta personnalité aussi, cette façon que tu as de te comporter de manière si intellectuelle, si bourgeoise. Et tout ça sans jamais tenter de me mentir ou de me ridiculiser.

**J'comprends les hommes qui rêvent de toi.**

Oui, et pour tout te dire, je les comprends plus que bien. Après tout, ça m'est arrivé aussi de m'imaginer avec toi tu sais. Oh, pas forcément dans un lit, mais toujours avec toi dans mes bras, dans un contexte beaucoup moins amical que nos câlins …

**Alors dis-moi comment ça s'fait**

**Qu'on soit restées si longtemps**

**Copain, copain,**

**Qu'on soit jamais allées plus loin ?**

Tu sais je crois que je commence à comprendre, on en a pas besoin. Ou du moins, moi, pour l'instant, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Tu es là, tous les jours, au boulot avec moi. On se voit en dehors aussi, et notre complicité amicale me suffit. Quand tu es amoureuse, je suis heureuse pour toi, même si parfois, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tu rompes. Mais pas par jalousie, non. Seulement tu vois, j'ai toujours tellement peur que tu souffres. Parce que je sais que malgré ce que tu essaies de montrer, tu es sensible. Et aussi parce que, très souvent, tu es tombée sur des types bizarres.

**C'est comme une histoire d'amour**

**Qu'on s'est fait ensemble,**

Dans une histoire d'amour aussi on se voit tous les jours. Les amoureux se connaissent par cœur, comme nous. Ils se soutiennent mutuellement, nous aussi. Ils sont complices, et nous encore plus je crois bien.

**C'est comme une histoire d'amour**

**Ou ça y ressemble,**

Car ça n'en est pas tout à fait une. Quand on dort l'une chez l'autre, c'est chacune dans un lit, et pas dans les bras l'une de l'autre. On ne s'embrasse pas non plus. Et nos câlins sont des câlins chastes.

**Sans les problèmes,**

Oui tu sais, ces problèmes de couple qu'on a, chacune de notre côté, et qui font qu'invariablement on a besoin l'une de l'autre. Vers qui on se tournerait si on les avait ensemble ?

**Sans se dire je t'aime,**

Ou du moins pas le « je t'aime » des amoureux. Si on ne le dit pas, on en pense pas moins. Et les preuves quotidiennes de notre amitié me suffisent pour le savoir.

**Mais j'crois que j'tiens tellement à toi**

**Qu'on va laisser ça comme ça.**

En fait Maur', je tiens bien trop à toi pour gâcher notre amitié. On a vécu bien trop de choses ensemble pour ça tu vois. Alors tant que je pourrais m'en contenter, je ne tenterais rien. Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**_ Dis, c'est vrai qu'on se connaît par cœur,_**

_Je sais ce que tu manges au petit déjeuner. Je sais que tu détestes lorsque nos enquêtes finissent par condamner des gens blessés par la vie. Je connais le nom de ton flingue préféré. Et je sais que tu détestes quand je reprends mes habitudes de bourge pour me protéger. Je connais tellement de petits détails sur toi que je serais bien incapable de les citer tous. Je suis capable de reconnaître d'un regard n'importe quel vêtement que tu as porté au moins une fois, parce que je t'observe tout le temps. Je sais exactement quand tes nerfs vont lâcher parce que quelqu'un t'énerve, rien qu'en t'observant. Je sais quand ça ne va pas d'un seul coup d'œil aussi._

**_ Toi le grand frère moi l'âme-sœur._**

_C'est vrai que tu me protèges, comme tu le ferais pour tes frères. Pas une grande sœur non, parce qu'en théorie, une grande sœur, ça ne tape pas les mecs qui te font du mal. Plutôt un grand frère, celui qui exhibe ses muscles pour dire « si tu la fais pleurer, t'es mort ». Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout, y'aura toujours des choses qui me blesseront, malgré toi. Mais c'est le principe qui me fait chaud au cœur, celui qui me montre que je comptes à tes yeux._

_Et moi, je suis celle qui te calme parfois, qui te rassure aussi, l'âme-sœur en quelque sorte. Mais pas l'âme-sœur dans le sens amoureux, non, l'âme-sœur dans le sens où on peut se comprendre d'un regard, d'un geste, comme si nos âmes étaient faites pour se rencontrer._

**_ Cent fois t'as pleuré dans mes bras,_**

_Lorsque ça n'allait pas, et que tu craquais. Lorsque tes nerfs lâchaient après une affaire plus éprouvante que les autres. Quand tu avais peur aussi. Parce que comme moi, comme les autres, tu n'es pas invincible, et que parfois, le poids est trop lourd pour tes deux épaules._

**_ Cent fois t'as dormi chez moi,_**

_Chaque fois c'était différent, et pourtant on était toujours heureuses de se retrouver, quel que soit le contexte. Soirée documentaire ou base-ball. De toute façon, c'était la même chaîne, celle de l'amitié._

**_ Copain, copain_**

**_ Mais sans jamais aller plus loin._**

_Parce que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Si notre relation doit évoluer un jour, alors ça se passera tout seul, parce qu'on a jamais eut besoin de grands discours pour se comprendre._

**_ C'est comme une histoire d'amour_**

**_ Qu'on s'est fait ensemble,_**

_La complicité, la joie, les sourires. Mais la tristesse parfois aussi. L'amour surtout. Toujours ensembles, malgré les situations, dans nos pires moments parfois._

**_ C'est comme une histoire d'amour_**

**_ Ou ça y ressemble,_**

_Certains y verraient sans doute un couple, mais pourtant, lorsque on est heureuses, on ne s'embrasse pas. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'était même jamais venu à l'idée, même si il m'est arrivé que mon regard s'attarde un peu trop sur tes lèvres, et que je me demande ce que ça ferait si on s'embrassait._

**_ Sans les problèmes,_**

_On a aucun de ces problèmes qui brise tellement de couples. Ceux du quotidien, (qui va donc faire la corvée courses cette semaine ?) mais ceux de la vie aussi (tu me trompes ?).  
><em>

**_ Sans se dire je t'aime,_**

_Mais on parle jamais de nos sentiments. Oui, ça ne se fait pas entre amies de se dire je t'aime. Même si on en a envie, même si c'est nos sentiments. Quelles convenances stupides !_

**_ Mais j'crois que j'tiens tellement à toi_**

**_ Qu'on va laisser ça comme ça._**

_Mais tu vois, je t'aime Jane, et il est hors de question que je te perde. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je ne suis pas jalouse des hommes avec lesquels tu sors, et je peux encore contrôler mes envies subites de t'embrasser. Alors, qui vivra verra._

** Histoire d'amour …**

** Histoire d'amour …**

Elles vivent leur amitié comme une véritable histoire d'amour. Et quelque part, c'en est une. Parce qu'elles s'aiment. Maura et Jane. Jane et Maura.

** Sans les problèmes,**

Et en restant simplement amies, elles évitent tellement de choses. Parce que vivre en couple, c'est résoudre des problèmes qu'on aurait pas eut si on était resté tout seul. Et en quelque sorte, elles se protègent ainsi, et elles ont bien raison d'éviter tout ça.

** Sans se dire je t'aime,**

Mais elles manquent tous les bons moments d'un couple aussi. Elles s'aiment, mais ne se le disent pas. Et les papillons dans le ventre, et cette boule de chaleur dans le cœur lorsque notre amour nous rend nos sentiments. Tout ça elles le manquent aussi. Et ça, c'est vraiment dommage.

** Mais j'crois que j'tiens tellement à toi**

** Qu'on va laisser ça comme ça.**

Mais elles sont déjà si proches qu'elles risquent plus en se rapprochant qu'en ne changeant rien. Et une telle amitié c'est précieux, tellement précieux, et tellement rare aussi. Alors elles veulent continuer à être rien que des amies, parce que ce lien leur est bien plus précieux qu'un lien amoureux. Et au fond, qui peut les en blâmer ?

Qu'elles profitent de la vie ces amies, qu'elles la croquent à pleines dents, et le reste au fond, ce n'est qu'un détail. Parce que si elles sont heureuses, la manière dont elles le sont n'est pas importante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, review please, j'aime bien savoir ce qu'on pense de mes écrits.

Lune Sombre


End file.
